


Just Glitch Your Way Into His Heart

by Draconaise_Chiaro



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: AlternateUniverse, Chromeneverchangeshername, Delusions, Depression, EveryoneActsDifferently, F/F, F/M, MonikaisInfoisSayori, Monikaneverhadcontrol, Multi, NeitherdidInfo, Protective!Nagi, Schizophrenia, Suicide, Theyareinnocent, Trans!Info/Monika, implied!abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconaise_Chiaro/pseuds/Draconaise_Chiaro
Summary: He never liked doing what he did or what he was. But it wasn't as if he had a choice. Having his soul stuck in multiple games and being forced to watch as his body went through pre-programmed scripts deleted that. He soon finds himself breaking out only to land in an even bloodier world.





	1. Prologue - No Choice

**[Prologue - No Choice]**

 

He never liked doing what he did.

Not killing his own friends just for a man who happened to be aware.

Not forcing that exact same man to love him even when she knew that it was useless.

Not agreeing to enter an even darker world which was followed by uglier actions he had didn't consent to.

Not forcing many other innocents to cower in fear, paranoid of a murder who may or may not come to their head.

He especially did not like when he moulded a mere lovesick schoolgirl into a killing machine. His personal pawn in creating eye-catching titles to gain money and fame.

But he never had a choice. He knew that since the beginning. Having his soul bound into not one but two games, he has been forced to watch as 'his' body performed pre-programmed scripts. He didn't care that this was all a mere simulation. That all the blood dripping down his skin was imaginary and those fearful eyes was never there.

Honestly, he would have been fine living that kind of life. Frustratingly painful but he was sure that he would have taken his role in stride. Even if it included a little too much mature content for him, those deaths were always swift and after the first game, he had grown used to it. Maybe they were like him but he, too, gave absolutely no fucks too. At least until she came into the picture.

Ayano Aishi. The girl who changed the entire game and consequently, his 'life'.

He just couldn't handle this. Call him a coward. Call him a weak little bastard. He didn't care. He just couldn't handle this.

Maybe it was those eyes. Those dark eyes that had a certain glint in those eyes that eerily matched the ones he saw in his blood red ones reflected in the mirror; the eyes of someone trapped, forced to nothing she approved of.

Or maybe it was those expressions. Those things that were supposed to show emotions and send his body some sort signal but all it did send shivers. They were so fake and it was obvious to him and only him. He understands this was merely a game but even the NPCs expression held some level of emotions. Hell, even Kuudere, the girl known to not show emotions felt more real than Ayano.

Or it was the fact that he was at fault.

It was his fault she ever picked up those weapons.

It was his fault she learned multiple ways of murder.

It was his fault she was now sneaking around the school, uniform soaked with the blood of the cold dead body in her arms.

It was his fault that murder was her first thought every time a rival pops up.

It was his fault that multitudes of girls and even guys had their life cut short just because they were a little interested in Ayano's crush.

It was his fault...

His fault...

This was all his fault. He didn't care that he had no choice. It is his fault.

All of it.

It was his only regret. For being too weak to break away from the pre-programmed scripts. For letting her go.

While he admitted that he was weak, he would rather die than say he was an idiot with an unlimited supply of regrets. Regrets were something he detested just as much as what he did to Ayano. That led to this situation.

Call him a loser. Call him a quitter. Again, he gives no fucks. He was tired and had collected more than enough nightmare fuel to last his life times ten. Enough was enough.

Now, in front of him, a clear orange screen floated with bright words written on it.

**[Character Request: Removal of Info(Female) from the game. Removing character may destroy the parts of the system, rendering it useless. Please confirm your decision.]**  
**[YES] [NO]**

Ah, yes. Another reminder of that his body was never his and will never be; the sex of his body. It was never a problem before but as he got more self-aware, it frustrated him to no ends. That made the decision easier and less painful. Now, that no longer matter. Not when he will no longer exist. Raising a hand, he presses the '[YES]' button.

[Character: Info will be fully deleted in 30(sec)]

Closing his eyes, he smiles faintly as his body slowly faded from the world.

"This again, huh?" He whispers, "Let's hope that this truly ends."

-.-.-

Under the shadows in a corner of the room, eyes narrowed at the fading woman.

"This isn't good..." They, then, take out their phone, fingers quickly tapping on the brightly lit glass screen, "We need to do something"

-.-.-

"Hmm...?" Another person behind a brightly lit monitor hummed in curiosity as a notification popped up on one of the monitors, "What's this?"

Clicking on the notification, he sighs as he stares into yet another email sent from most likely a fan. But as he read further, his expression of frustration melted to one of thoughtfulness. Instead, it was an email containing a link to a youtube link sent by an anonymous user who politely asked him to watch it.

"Huh... Another mod, huh," He muttered in contemplation.

To be honest, mods made by his fans were something enjoyable to see. The things they changed and added were quite fascinating to watch. Glancing at the computer clock, he bit his lips as he wondered if one video would mess up his schedule. Usually, he would deal with this after he had done a good portion of his work. But by the title and thumbnail of the video, it looked far too interesting to pass up.

"Well... It's about time I take a small break, huh?" He came to a conclusion as he clicked the link as he tried to reason it out, "It's just a ten-minute video. I'll get right back to work."

It didn't take too much time for the video to load, his eyebrows shooting up at twelve million viewers it had accumulated in a mere span of a day. If that wasn't enough, the likes to dislikes ratio were something that could only be seen in dreams. Or in smaller channels. But that didn't matter. How have I not see this video yet? He pondered as scrolled back up to watch the video.

[Mafia Realm - Alternate Yandere Universe Series] That was the title of the video. Quite an interesting topic that he may have come to his mind a couple of times. As he watched, his curiosity rose. Maybe the original poster had taken the idea from an anime he had yet to watch or perhaps they were original ideas but he had to say that the blend was somewhat... nice. Just as the title had said, almost everything in his game had changed excluding the characters themselves.

"How interesting..." He murmurs to himself again, "It looks like a nice mod to display in one of my live streams."

He hummed thoughtfully as he scrolled through the multitudes of comments. Strangely, there weren't any hateful or off-topic comment that many videos that have high views face. So this is one of that channels, huh? How lucky... He thought in envy. Suddenly, a thread catches his eyes and he slows down his scrolling to read the comments.

* * *

**[Marshmallow_Angel]: Look @Help_Meeee! We're in here!**

**[Help_Meeee]: Stop whatever you're thinking or I'll burn all your marshmallows.**

**[Marshmallow_Angel~]: Ehhh?! Not my marshmallows! ;-; @ICanSeeDaFuture Help **meeee **!**

* * *

He didn't bother to fully read the rest, only to looking through them to understand enough. Honestly, he didn't understand whatever conversation they were having(or their names) but it was quite funny. Maybe the original poster based the mod on them? He thought as he scrolled up to the description, Whatever it is, it looks like anon managed to convince me to play a mod.

Clicking the download link, his eyes shone with approval at how neat and professional the modder's website was. It looked like Yandere Simulator wasn't the only game he had modded or made. But what was the same was the topic 'Mafia' which was unsurprisingly one of their original games. He raised an eyebrow at that. He had never seen many game developers who would so dedicated to creating so many mods on top of creating their own game...

Placing the website in his bookmarks for further exploration at a later time, he immediately clicks the download button. Not a second later, a confirmation window popped up.

**[You're about to download: MafiaxYandere Alternate Universe Mod. Please confirm your request.]***

**[Terms &Conditions]* [ ]**

**[Yes] [No]**

He raises an eyebrow at the weird choice of words but didn't bother as he clicked [Yes]. He was on a virtual machine, so it should be fine. Then, the window was replaced with one that was more familiar to him.

**[Request Accepted. The download will take 30 min(s) due to heavy network traffic. Please wait patiently.]**

**[0% out of 100% downloaded]**

**[Estimated Time Left: 30 min(s) Left]**

Not bothered by the time needed, he minimized the window to continue his work. It wasn't unusual for such a popular game developer to have many patrons visiting his website. He was simply unlucky to be downloading the game in the wrong timing. With enough hard work and the right choices, he was sure he would have that his own website would have that problem too.

* * *

Unknown to anyone but a few people, as the sliver of green in the download bar began expanding, another universe was being built. A universe that should have never been born. One that was a mixture of bloody love and bloody power. It wasn't like he had a choice. He couldn't fight the pull of fate either. Fate was something strong and nobody could fight against it.

 

 

_**N̸̺̗̆͝Ǒ̸̡͖͔͇̬̪͜Ḃ̵̧̻̙̎̅̀͘̚͜Ô̸̢̟̺̦͙͎̝̥̊̄̚D̶̺̮̺͖̣̩̠͆̔̾̾̾͑͌̈́͝Ỷ̸̞̟̖̜̗̥͙̙̼͑̀̽.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I've started another fanfic. This time, a mess of minimum three universes with the main character being Monika, Info and now whatever he becomes in the next world. Hope nobody minds that I made Info trans. I wanted him as a male and wanted a more realistic way of changing his gender without changing the canon world too much. While he is trans, he doesn't really care about his current gender. To him, appearances and gender are entirely different things.
> 
> P.S. Sorry if it looks wonky, I'm still trying to learn how to use this website


	2. Mockery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an inescapable cycle that he is forced into without his consent. Everything would be better if he knew how to cope with it other than through self-harm or suicide.

** Chapter One - Mockery **

He should have disappeared, wiped clean from the face of the earth. That was what the game told him when he came to that decision.

But  _no_.

Clearly, his soul happened to be stuck to a cruel and twisted fate as well. It had to be. What other explanation would there be for him having a level a certain awareness? Or the fact that he was in his Info's body, sitting exactly where he was when he tapped the button? He sighs in dismay. Looks like there was really no escape for him...

Before he could sink deeper into his depression, he noticed a letter sitting on his keyboard, something that was never there in the first place and he was sure it was never in the script either. This room situated in Akademi high school could be accessed by him and only him. His club members didn't bother to visit here as their main way of communicating was through a VLAN-based chat room.

Curious, he glanced around the room, to see nobody as expected. Using his fingernails, he slid it under the seal to create a somewhat clean opening before sliding the folded piece of paper out. Weirdly, it was made out of parchment. The kind they made in the old days using animal skin and something that shouldn't be folded but still was.

"Which rich old geezer sent me this?" He murmured softly in a vain attempt to mask the feminine notes.

Unfolding it, he cringed slightly at the marks that were made due to the folding. With every word he read, he became more weirded out. The weirdest was where the names had been converted into binary.

* * *

  
_Dear 01001001 01101110 01100110 01101111,_

_Please do not panic. Your request to be deleted had gone through perfectly fine but that doesn't mean that you will be fully gone._  
_Unfortunately, your assistance is still needed here._

_Due to you going through the suicide route, multiple worlds have been combined into an alternate universe. As this shouldn't have happened, problems have arisen. As the creator of this world, you are held responsible for making sure that these problems will not interfere with other worlds._

_As you can see, I have attached a file below containing important information about the situation you will be in. The list, however, does not include the issues that need to be attended to as that is a part of your responsibility._

_I sincerely hope you will enjoy your stay,_  
_01000011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010 01100110 01100001 01100011 01100101_

_A_ ** _ttached_** ** _Folder(s): [AlternateUniverse_12]_**  
                                _ **[Character: 01001010 01111001 01110101 01110101 01101110 01101001]**_

* * *

  
On impulse, he tapped the link. It wasn't like he had any other options. So, he might as well try. He immediately regretted as his head started to ache with the large amounts of information entering his brain.

Pictures of unfamiliar faces flickered in his mind. Most of them end up drowning in their own pool of blood. Either by a brutal murder, by accidents or suicide.

What caught his eyes were those flames that flickered in their hands, ranging in a multitude of colours in the rainbow palette. But coloured flames weren't what interested him. It was the fact that those 'flames' didn't look like flames but...  _weathers_.

Suddenly, those images ended for one second before another wave of pictures entered his mind. This time, it was slow and calming.

The first picture was of a family of four with a girl in the middle of a couple who were blurred, her hand clasped with a smaller girl. He loosely guesses that the older girl was him. Those gem-like eyes were his trademark. This time, those eyes looked like aquamarine, an eerily familiar light blue shade.   But made him really question who that was her pinkish-brown hair. He winced when he realised who she looked like.

The little girl, on the other hand, must be his little sister. She was cute with her dark purple hair, her only visible violet eye staring at him with admiration, the other covered by an eyepatch with a picture of a skull.

Slowly, he learned all their names, a small smile tugged at his lips. But that didn't last long before his eyes widened as he stared at the little girl again. This time, she was slightly older, eyes wide as they stared at him blankly. She, like the rest, was in her own pool of blood. Her organs could be seen, splattered on the driveway.

Before he could do anything, he woke up, staring at the piece of parchment.

* * *

 

"W-What was that?" He whispers in surprise, "An alternate universe? I-Is this my punishment for trying to delete my character from the game?"

"No, dear, it isn't a punishment," Suddenly, a voice answered him, making him jump in fear as his eyes darted around to see who was speaking to him, "You won't be able to see me as I do not own a body in this world."

"Wait, what?" He asks on impulse but decided not to chase after that question. There were more important things on hand, "So... why am I being sent to an alternate universe."

"We..." They pause as if trying to figure out how to word their answer, "To be honest, I'm here just to guide you to the world that you created."

He narrows his eyes, his grip tightening on the piece of parchment. Those were the same words he had heard before he had his soul tied to this exact character. That was enough to get him on edge. There was no way he was going to another shitty world  _willingly_.

"What makes you think I will agree?" He tried to make his voice calm but ended up sounding like a hissy cat, "When those words are the reason why I'm stuck here? Why suicide was the only way for me to escape this misery. If you could even call that 'suicide'"

Letting it all out, it felt surprisingly good. He never had a chance to speak out a loud, never mind speaking to a fellow human being. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm his loud beating heart as he waited for a response.

"Don't you feel regretful that you couldn't protect those people?" The voice was now quiet and soft, "Don't you wish you were able to do  _something_."

"And if I do?" He hissed again, "It isn't like I can go against the script. Nobody can. Heck, this was pre-written, huh?"

That was a solid theory that he had no evidence to. But then, he didn't have any evidence against it either, leaving him to choose what he wanted to believe. Heh,  _choose_. Like he had ever had the rights...

"What if I say I'm above that?" That question made him raise an eyebrow, "And I have the ability to relinquish you of your role as Info-chan? That I can give you another chance to the one who can protect?"

He pauses as that, his eyes glossing over the parchment paper for a split second.

"And that will help me how?" His voice calmer, "It isn't like they will be there."

"Oh, but they will," They sang in yet again a cheery tone, "And many more who needs your help. Even if their egos won't let them say it out loud."

He pauses again. This time, in thought. Was this truly real? It can't be...

"Oh, yes, it is~" They purred this time, " Wasn't those files enough to make you believe my words?"

He hesitatingly nodded. It was something he couldn't deny. Looking up, he looked desperately at where he thought they were.

"That..." He could barely speak, "What was that?!"

"That is something happening in that little world you created," They spoke cheerfully, "Now, do you believe me?"

He blinks, trying to forget whatever he had seen earlier. Taking a deep, needed breath, he slowly nodded his agreement.

"Now, will you help?" They tried again, "It will be worth your time."

"I..." He tries to give an answer only to pause to think again, "What will happen if I decide to decline? Will I die?"

They hummed in contemplation, "I'm afraid not, dear. You'll just be stuck here  _forever_ with all way out sealed and fixed."

He gulped. He really didn't have much of a choice, did he? To live in a school-wide nightmare or to live in a  _worldwide_  nightmare. Both he couldn't escape from. Such  _wonderful_ choices, huh? He sighs.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He muttered sadly, "These problems were my fault too..."

He read those sentences over and over. 

Again, he was the cause of  _something_. Again, he was at fault. Why couldn't he do anything without screwing it up?

Feeling tears prick at his eyes, he gently wiped them away with a swift swipe.

"Fine, I'll accept," He announced with more determination than he ever had in his life, "But... I would like you to answer me one last question."

When they hummed their agreement, he continued with his question.

"Will  _she_  be there?"

A soft chuckle rang in his room, sending a shiver through his spine.

"Well, of course, dear," They sounded pleased at his question, "She is the one you will have to guard. But you will have to find her yourself."

He nodded, pleased with the answer.

"Well..." He started, "How do I go about entering this world?"

* * *

 

Surprisingly, it didn't take more than signing a piece of paper and wearing a ring to get the ball rolling. He guesses it was a good thing. It was definitely better than those cliché but painful ways he saw on television.

Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked a few times as he stared at the glowing stars that were glued to his new bedroom ceiling. Raising his hand out, he sat in surprise as he stared at his child-sized hand. His new ring sat loosely on his middle-finger, looking like it would fall if he were to tilt his hand slightly downwards.

"What?" He was again surprised by how...  _high-pitched_  his voice was.

Swinging his legs off his bed, he rushes to a tall window to stare at his reflection with horror. Of course, he remembers the file showing him pictures as a child. But he had never thought that he would  _be_  a  _child_. He wouldn't really care if he wasn't in a  _female_  body.

He shouldn't care. It shouldn't hurt. It isn't something to be scared of. Growing up is something normal and something he had gone through multiple times. From being 'Monika' in the game 'Doki Doki Literature Club' to 'Info-chan' in the game 'Yandere Simulator.' But somehow, it felt like he had been slapped. Just like the multitudes of cycles he was forced to endure. Those cycles that reminded him of who he was and what he couldn't.

He didn't care. No, he didn't,  _shouldn't_  care about being stuck in yet another body that didn't belong to him. By now, it should be normal for his real self to be masked by another. All because  _someone_  decided it for him.  ** _Ă̸͚͓ľ̷̫͍l̶̮͙̐ ̵̪̌ḅ̴͚̿ẻ̵̟̜̄c̸̛̰̐a̵̭̎ṳ̸̹̈s̷̖̅̈́ȩ̶̅͝ ̸̯̯̂̓h̷̄ͅë̶̖͇́ ̶̢͛͝ň̴̼̀͜e̶̡̝͑v̵̇ͅe̴̹͐ȓ̸͔ ̵̻͉̒r̷͔̲͂ê̸͙a̸̞͛l̶͙͍̂l̶̡̠̋̂y̸͉͖͑ ̷̫m̴͈̊͝a̶̮͊̅t̸̲̽ţ̴̗̏ḛ̵͖̅ṟ̸̢͒͒e̶̹̊d̸̜̹̐̕.̵̰̜̔ ̸̩̽͗A̷̖͙̽͋l̷̟͓̈́l̸̞͝ ̶͓̲͆b̸̤͙̿̓e̸̬̻͘͠c̸͂͝ͅã̸̻ȕ̸̯͜s̷̠͊e̵̲̎͗ ̴͓̤̐ĥ̸͕̯e̴̦̣͆́ ̵̮͆̎w̶̺͂̌ͅa̵͎͊̊s̸̟̲̔̅ ̶̦͛n̸͚̆ö̷̜́ť̶̟h̸͖̾͠i̵̮͍̚n̵͇͐̄g̶̯̜͆.̵_**

**_"T̴͇̓h̶̝̟̔a̷̱̎͂t̷̝͉͠'̸̺͇͋ș̶̈́̃ ̵̱͋b̶̲̑è̴͇c̴̹̙̈͛a̶̗͘ǘ̴̞̩͛s̵͉͐̋e̴̠͘ ̴͖͊ẙ̸͍o̶̩̐͝u̷͔̎̔ ̷͖̥͐͆A̷͚̎ͅR̴̫̔͜Ĕ̵̲ ̴̫̍͠n̷̥̱̎̽o̵̹͒̓t̸͍̝̄̆h̵̨̿̆ḯ̴̘n̴̜g̶͖͊,̶̥͍͘_ " **A voice sneered, their voice sounded staticky. 

Staring into those ruby coloured eyes wide-eyed, he swore that his  _mirror image_  was smirking at him. He slowly backed away, body trembling and mouth open slightly as he gasped for air, tears rolling across his face. This must be a dream. There's no other reason as to why his mirror image could say such words he knew he knew wasn't true. 

**" _Õ̴͔̮h̶͈͉̐͋,̸̨̩͊̕ ̵̫̫̓s̴̬̑t̶͈̔ō̶̢̍p̷̺͒͆ ̶̥͂d̸͈̩̈́͛e̶̛̤̲̊l̵͚̗̅ű̶̗d̶͎̫̈į̸̗̌̋n̵̙̯̄͆g̵͈̜̃ ̵͓̿ÿ̸͔́̚ỏ̴̻̠ȗ̸̦r̴̲̚s̷̤̒ę̴̦ļ̶̫̎̈́f̶͔̓̾.̸̬̒ ̸̤̬͝Y̵̥͋̎o̴͗͜ṷ̶̢̅̅ ̵̢̟k̷̠͋̑n̷̤͒ö̴̻̬́̚w̵̢͉͑̊ ̵̙͚̍I̴͚͙͝'̴̟̃͛͜m̶̥̈́ ̴̻͚͝ř̶̝͝ȉ̶̗g̸͓͐h̷͎͈̾ẗ̸̠́,̷͔̫͊͘_ "** The image chuckled darkly, their voice eerily familiar,  **" _J̵̟̖̕û̷͔̉s̶̮͘ţ̶́ ̷̗͒̍f̸̧̜̑ä̴̦́c̵͈̽͠e̵̝̠̾ ̵̦̱́̑į̸̤̽ṭ̸̟̆;̷̩͛ ̸͍̭̓y̸̻͇͛͒ö̴̡̚u̷̳͆ ̸̛͙̙̑w̵̘̅e̵̖r̴̭̟̐͊e̷͐͜ ̶̢̿ñ̴̮͆ȇ̶͎̫͗v̴̤̖̽̚e̸̞̮͌r̵̮̈́ ̷̞͆m̶̳̕͝o̵̞̍r̸̙͗e̴̲͊̊ ̶̗͛̏t̶͓͂h̶̩̱͒̍a̴̟̋n̵͉͌ͅ ̸̣̚ā̶͇̰ ̷̺̑f̸̨̠̉̚e̶̩͊͗w̸̘͖͛ ̷̹͔̑͘l̸̩͇͋̉î̷̢n̸̗̪͐e̸͍̭̐s̶̃̕ͅ ̸̰̌ͅo̴̧̳̎̂f̸̘͍ ̵̼̭͛c̷̲̼̄̓o̸̢͆͜d̵͔͆͝e̴͎̐.̵̝͋ͅ_ "**

Was this how Sayori felt? Tears began dripping from his eyes as he whispered apologies to a woman who never existed further than as a game character.   **  
**

He bit his lips in an attempt to keep in his cries, not caring that he was biting hard enough to pierce his skin, blood starting to stain his lips and skin. His heart raced as he went into a panic attack which was caused by something that would forever haunt him. Falling to his knees, he swiftly covered his ears with both hands, his body curling into a tight ball.

**" _H̵͖̔͆̈́ö̶̤́͝w̴͔͈̱̙͗͐ ̵̰̌͌ṗ̷̨̘̐̚͜͠a̸̰̖̞͊̈́͗t̸̞̲̃h̸̗̉͗͐̈e̴̾̍͜͝t̴̢͓͑̎̍̽,̸̖̾́͑͐i̷̭͉̽c̴͚̖̐̾̏_ " **The voice chuckled again,  **" _T̸̮̬̿̽ĥ̴̭͊ȇ̸̖̮ ̷̗̱̓r̷̳̭͌e̷͈͘ã̴̠͑ḽ̴̓̈́ ̵̧̪͝͠Ŝ̵̨̼a̶͎̥͋̈́y̵̠̙̌̈́õ̶͕r̸̭̆͌ĩ̴͎̒ ̷̩͕͠w̶̰̚ͅa̵̦̥̔̒s̶̼̥̔ ̸̙̗̌s̷̡̼̓ţ̵̬͆͝r̴̥̂ö̷͇̩̍n̸͕͍͠g̵̜̲͆͐ȅ̷̟̥r̸̜̐ ̶͍̄ţ̴͔͌h̶̘͊ạ̵̛͙n̸̨̎ ̶̮̊̃t̴͕̅h̶̗́i̶͉̔s̴͕͂.̸̧ ̷͕̎E̷̳̿v̸͓̜͛̔ē̷̥n̵̥̑ ̴͓̈w̸͈̔͂i̶̻͝t̸̝̕h̸͖̐͠ ̷̚̚ͅa̶͓̎͝ľ̶̺̥͑l̸̟͈͌ ̵̄̊ͅt̶̝̰͒̅h̴̺̪̍͒ǒ̸͕s̵̳͂e̵͕̩͋̎ ̴̞́͝a̷͇̽m̴̛̜͔a̶̞̎t̴̻͒͜e̶̺͘ụ̶̌̄r̷̗͝ ̸͔̰͗͋ṁ̸̰̟ĭ̴̘̕s̶͔̫͆͂t̶̼̦̎̕a̵̲̣͂k̷̙̮̋ē̷̫͎s̴̙̑ ̵̖̣̅y̶͙͈͌͊ǒ̷̦̈u̴̹͓̾͝ ̶͔̪̎m̸͍̖͗̕ã̸͎͉̃d̵̩̉e̸͖̅.̴̢̛,_ "**

" **Shut up!"**  He screams with wide, unseeing eyes. Releasing his ears, his hand frantically reached for something,  _anything._ It wasn't long before his fingers were curled around the handle of a knife that he would later question as to why it was there. But he never did that now. Not in his current state of mind.

**"Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!"** He hissed as he glared back into the eyes of that demon.

**" _Ï̸̪͐ş̷͈͋ ̵͔̎͗ţ̵̕͝h̴̬́ͅà̴͎̗t̶̟͙̅ ̸͖́͠ä̴͕́l̷̘̻͋l̶̮̓ ̵͍̜̚y̶̛̛̠ō̷̝͝u̴̧̝͑ ̶̨̅c̵̤͐a̷̘̍͝ņ̴̹̕ ̷͈̋ṣ̷̣̈́ả̵̖̞̄y̶̤͝?̷̬̹͌̕ ̶̄͜T̶̫͔̈́o̶̰͒ ̵͔a̸̧̰̐s̸̪̋̾k̴͉͚̈́͆ ̷̛̼͜m̶̳͠e̴̥͊ ̷̬̬̌ẗ̵̲́ö̷͎̰́̕ ̴̭̅'̸̦̒̚s̴̮͖͐̒h̸̝͚͌͘ṵ̴̭̿ẗ̶͍ ̵̨͖̇̚û̵̩͗p̸̭͂̎'̵̥̤͠?̶͍̞̈́̕ ̷͘͜͝,_ "** They snickered behind the palms of their hand,  **" _Ạ̶̢̈́n̸̠̄d̸̺̲̆ ̶͓́w̴͇͗͜h̶̲͐̊á̴̪͕̊ṫ̴̺'̷̥̬̿s̸͇͝ ̷̜̂̈́t̶̞̃͆h̶̲̻̍ȧ̵͇t̶͈̠͊̓?̸͎͓̐ ̵̟͌͒Ŵ̵͖̩h̶̳̓̉ă̵̼t̷̠̃ ̴̼̞d̶͉̭̃ọ̵͠ ̶͍̽y̴̛̺ö̷͖ư̷̜̜ ̴͖̮̕t̴̖͂̓h̷̻̾͛i̵͎̾͝n̸͙͖̊͒k̸̦͎͊̒-̶͍̚_ "**

Their voice was cut off as he lunges forward. Metal meets glass and despite his small frame, he manages to crack the glass. That by itself was enough for his mirror image to return normal but he was too far gone. Strike after strike, he ignores how the glass fell around him, tearing into his clothes and skin. 

When he was satisfied, his eyes cleared, widening at what he did. Once again, he falls to his knees. Why was he here again? Oh, right... He was supposed to fix things. But how was he going to anything when all he was going to do was cause more harm? Maybe he was really useless after all...

Lifting up the knife, he stared into the shiny metal, not able to see his reflection due to the shards of glass and blood decorating it. A bitter smile tugged on his smiles as a thought plunges into his mind.

**W̷̢͊̈́h̸̝̗̾̔ȁ̶̭͘t̸̖̦̆ ̷̬̹̎̃i̴̜̥̒f̵̹͋ ̷͉͇͐̃h̵͓̣̓e̶͔͑̚ ̷͓̈́͐d̴̜̈́i̷̙͗e̶̳̩͒d̸̢͋̍?̷̩̞͂̓**

Not caring about the consequences, he raises the knife and closes his eyes. Consumed by his own negativity, he never noticed how his door had banged open, a man shouting his name. If he had seen the little girl hiding in the shadows, her eyes widened in fear, he would've regretted everything. After all,  ** _i̴̗̋͘͜ţ̶̤̇̚'̵̻́s̷̮͍̐ ̷̯̙͐͐a̶̩̫̔̽l̵͓̃͋l̶̯̒̾ ̸͙̂̈́ĥ̵̙i̶̤͐͜s̶̪̃̕ ̶̰̘̈́f̵̦̃ă̴̱̑ṳ̵̳͋̾l̷̹̓̾ͅt̶̿̅͜ͅ_** ,


	3. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein he lands in the world in an undignified way and now has to pay for the consequences for the actions he thought were harmless. However, he isn't alone as he now gains a tutor and bodyguard out of the invisible being who guided him into this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was supposed to have more events but I didn't want to have a chapter pass 3k words. Sooo, early update :D Hope it is good!

**Chapter Two - First Love**

"Hmm?" An invisible body hummed in curiosity as they stared the room that was supposedly their student's, "I was gone for only a few minutes and  _this_ happens?"

Their voice made up for the lack of a solid body as they clearly sounded frustrated. In front of them was what was supposed to be a child's room and it would've been convincing if there weren't a bloody knife laying amidst a fine layer of shattered glass. It didn't make them happier when they found the ring they had given to the boy hidden under the bed. They immediately picked it up, not caring if anybody were to barge in.

"Did glitch manage to attack him right after he entered this world?" They questioned.

Letting the ring go, it immediately rolled back under the bed. They sighed. Suddenly, the sole window slid up, letting the cold night wind enter the room.

"What a troublesome child..."

* * *

 

When he regains his consciousness, it was to the sound of soft beeping along with the sharp scent of alcohol surrounding him. The next was the mask that covered his nose and mouth with only strips of fabric holding it in place. An uncomfortable feeling in his hand, letting him know that  _something_  had been pierced into his veins.

As expected, his first reaction was to open his eyes, to inspect whatever place he had landed into. But no matter how hard he tried, his lids felt as heavy as lead. The same could be said about his body. It was as if someone had cut off all mobility in his body. Or like how he usually felt when his body was needed in the script.

 _That_  wasn't something he enjoyed remembering something that his body clearly agrees as the soft beeping grew sharp and erratic, matching the rough intakes of breaths his body took. Suddenly, a loud bang rang in the room, hurried footsteps and flustered voices filling in the once peaceful room. Before anything could happen further, everything faded away yet again.

* * *

 

The next time he regained consciousness, it was to voices murmuring softly as if they were afraid of him listening. Like the other time, his body felt as if it was tied down.  _But_ , unlike the other time, he was calmer, taking things slow so as to not accidentally kill himself. Not that was a bad option but he did have responsibilities he needed to attend to and consequences to bear for what he had done.

Now that he was calmer, he pondered over the events earlier. While it wasn't unusual for him to have mental breakdowns, being trapped in hallucinations was a stranger to him. Perhaps it was because he used to live in worlds that abided coded scripts as if they were the law and this world did not that had triggered this  _event_. Whatever the reason, he did not like it. It reminded far too much of his days in the Literature Club.

Suddenly, he was startled out of his thoughts when warm hands gently pushed his still body into a sitting position before a bunch of pillows was stacked to support his back. Cold air caressed his skin as the shirt on him was lifted up, hands touching what he believed was bandages wrapped around his self-inflicted wound. The soft murmuring started to get louder as the owner of the voice was closer to him though, the words sounding more like a buzz to him.

"So this was where you were," He was yet again as a voice startled him, his body sensing his fright as it tenses.

Soothing words and soft touches eases his body once more through his soul definitely wasn't. He wasn't ashamed to be so guarded though. For all he knew, this was the same voice he had heard during his mental breakdown. After running through so many people, different voices had blended together and now, he had difficulty in differentiating voices. That only made pull his guard higher.

"I'm quite disappointed, child," The voice sighed in dismay, "How could you forget your own tutor?"

Tutor? What tutor? Whatever it was, it managed to somewhat convince him that whatever this voice wasn't one out for his life. Though it didn't keep him from setting himself on edge as he questions the words given to him. A heavy sigh overlapped whatever his thoughts.

"Did you not read the contract?" The question sparked some thoughts, "Or are you far too experienced to care? This is world's different from those you've lived through, you know."

"Mr Ghost?" Was his first thought, embarrassment covering his thoughts came next. He hadn't planned on them knowing his little nickname for them.

Silence followed his thought and he worried that the voice had left. He was relieved when they repeated his words though it still felt embarrassing.

"W-Well, I don't know your name. So..." He stammered in his mind.

If he had control over his body, he knew he would be twiddling his thumbs, his cheeks coloured with a few shades of pink. Was it too childish for him to just give this formless person a nickname? Maybe he should've asked but now he was too far gone to fix this mistake.

"It's  _Mx._ ," The voice sounded softer and kinder, "I find no need to conform to society's standards and thus, a petty title of gender is below me."

"H-Huh?" He perked up, surprised that he wasn't responded with harsh replies like he was used to.

"There's no need to use formalities on me, though. That's far too formal for my liking,"  _They_  says thoughtfully, pausing for a while before continuing, "But since you are so eager to know my name, it is Tsuki."

"Oh, ok, M- _Tsuki_ ," His words trip as he tries to adjust to the new name, "But what do you mean by you are my tutor?"

An exasperated sigh rang in his mind and he is once again inwardly blushing. Was there really something on that contract that he did not read? He was pretty sure he never saw any words connecting to what they had said. But then, he had never read it with proper care and thus, he had most likely left out a few lines of important words.

"Child... Are you that naive to treat such an important matter as if it was nothing?" Though those words felt like knives pressing against his skin, it lacked any real edge that would let said knife slice through him like butter.

He simply chuckled nervously, unable to speak under the pressure that Tsuki had placed on him. He was once again replied with a heavier sigh of despair.

"Fine... I'll explain everything one last time," They announces to his relief, "I am Tsuki, as I've mentioned earlier, and I am from the Universal Council. A council that deals with cases such as soul-created universes and  _more_. Before you could ask, yes, we've been keep track of your soul since you shown signs of being aware."

Just by that short description, they easily had him enraptured, most likely part of their plan. He didn't blame them, though. they probably wanted to make sure they did not need to repeat those words.

"Bringing you in the game, while you wield vast experience and awareness that beats even the strongest, it isn't the kind needed to control this specific world effectively," They continued with a strong tone, "These worlds happen under my expertise and thus, I've been assigned as your life-time tutor and bodyguard."

They end their explanation, allowing him to absorb the new(not really) information. Honestly, he felt more relieved than scared or upset like he expected. While there were more horrors he had to face, he couldn't deny he was awfully happy that he did not have to endure all of it alone. Finally, there will be someone who is by his side and that meant more than anybody could estimate.

"Now that I have explained my presence, don't you think it's your turn now, dear student?" Their voice sounded sickeningly sweet to him.

A cold chill ran through his spine, at those words he had hoped he didn't have to hear. How would he explain this mess? ' _Oh, I had a panic attack and a hallucination that nearly turned a self-harm session into suicide._ ' Clearly, he couldn't even  _think_  of speaking those words. He never had someone ask such questions and thus this was something new to him. It turns out that he never had to say anything.

"A visual glitch?" Their voice questions, pinpointing the issue right away, "Looks like you brought your own fair share of glitches too. I sensed this when I first met you and to combat this, I had given you  _something_. So, where is it?"

At first, he was confused but a second a later, an image of a silver ring with red, green and blue coloured gems flickered through his mind. Where did that ring go? All he remembered was the ring being too big and... Oh, shit. He was in trouble, wasn't he? Suddenly, he felt as if a warm blanket had been drawn around his body, making feel safe.

"I just placed a shield upon your soul and such, for a period of time, you shouldn't experience any more glitches," They announced, "This time, I shall be the one to deal with the glitch you had encountered earlier. It shouldn't be too big of a task for someone like me."

He winces, feeling something tug at his heart. Sure, it felt wonderful to someone who understood his place but he wasn't sure if he was fine with pushing his work onto someone else. Another blanket of warmth broke out of his thoughts.

"You need not worry too much, you are putting too much stress on your soul," Their soothing voice eased his worries, "Not to mention, your body has yet to awaken. Not to mention, you've yet to know how far my power goes. There's a reason why  _I_ was the one chosen to be your tutor."

He didn't like it but couldn't find a way to argue without looking like he didn't trust them and that's the last thing he wanted to happen. Distrust would only push the only person near him away.

"Fine..." Slowly, he felt as if he was slipping under the covers of the dark once again.

They clearly noticed as a light giggle reverberated in his mind. It sounded wonderful, like hanging bells dancing in the wind.

"You're tired aren't you, child?" They giggled lightly, "Well, go ahead. I'll make sure to be back by the time you awake."

"Promise?" His voice sounded drowsy, eager that he would finally wake up with someone.

"Promise~"

* * *

 

As he expected, he awoke to his body feeling like a slab of glass, stiff; heavy; and most importantly,  _fragile._  The oxygen mask was still covering his face, along with the needles piercing his skin and into his veins. He wonders how long has this body been unconscious and who was the one to transfer his body from his halo of shattered glass to a hospital bed.

Questions aside, he expected this. What he  _didn't_  expect, however, was hearing the voices were always murmuring and fuzzy sound so clear. Well, it wasn't exactly entirely clear but if he could understand it since it now didn't sound like damn bees flying around his body. It didn't surprise when he realised that it was just a nurse coming in to give him a bath using towels soaked in warm water.

"All done~" The nurse cheered as the warm towel was lifted away from his somewhat cold body, a splashing noise following, "I hope you'll get well soon, your father looks really worried."

The sound of a door sliding open interrupted the nurse who immediately hopped off the bed.

"Ah, hello Doctor!" Her voice sounded even more chirpy, something he didn't believe could happen, "Hi to you too, Nagi, dear!"

He cringed at her cheeriness. Did she have a crush on this doctor or what? He would find it hard to believe if it were otherwise. Not to mention, he remembers that tone being used by the multitudes of 'love rivals' Ayano Aishi had.

 _"Definitely has a crush_ ,"A voice startles him,  _"What? I said I would be here when you awake, didn't I?"_

 _"I didn't expect you to sneak up on me!"_  He answered back though felt happy that they had kept their promise.

 _"That's not good, you're not paying enough attention to your surroundings,"_  Tsuki murmured thoughtfully as if he wasn't there,  _"I need to fix that... Perhaps a few days in a wild forest would do the trick."_

He hissed in shock,  _"Wait, you're not going to actually make me do that... right?"_

 _"Well... I was joking,"_ They drawled teasingly, sounding awfully like a succubus,  _"Buuut, we could if you want to. It does sound interesting, doesn't it?_ "

 _"Tsuki!"_  He squealed in horror, not liking the thought of him being forced to survive in the wild for a few days or worse.

 _"Fine, fine, child,"_ they sighed in dismay _, "I'm not **that**  barbaric to go to such methods."_

He huffs in annoyance though that didn't last long before a voice called out a rather...  _familiar_  name. Was that his name? He wasn't able to read his name in the file provided since it had been scribbled away. If this was his name, which he hoped wasn't, he honestly doesn't know what to do. Pain struck his heart as memories of her face flickered in his mind.

 _"Sayori? Nice name,"_  Tsuki complimented, not allowing him to escape reality.

He stayed silent in contemplation. So it  _was_ his new name... Of all names that could have been chosen, why was it this one? Why must it be the name of his first love? His first and current love who he was forced to watch as she ended her life multiple times just because the script forced him to his character to hack into her character. Sayori...

 _"What's wrong-"_  Tsuki questioned, confused by his sudden silence before freezing, realisation striking them as their voice turned grave,  _"Oh, no... Child, my apologies for being terribly ignorant."_

It wasn't really their fault though he couldn't help but feel resentful. To who, he didn't know. But he knew was that Sayori, the Sayori he had loved and still did, was no longer here. All his mistakes weren't here and nobody was here to force him into making more.

 _"It's fine,"_  He spoke, unable to stop those bitter tones from peeking out in his voice,  _"All of that is in the past. I'll go over it._ "

He doesn't know if he will truly get over it when he certainly failed while he was Info-chan. But enough was enough. He just hopes it doesn't take too long for his heart to beat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that starts the trial of Monika/Info-chan trying to let go of their love for Sayori whose name is ironically his new name. That's my favourite shipping and I just couldn't help but adding that in. I might even add an extra chapter that centres on Monika when she was, you know, Monika while she tries to save Sayori but fails every time and in the end, she deletes the game entirely.
> 
> On another note, the Voice finally gains a voice, Tsuki! I quite like it and it might have a hidden meaning that might not be so hidden~


	4. Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of which we see how his family's dealt with the consequences. His father blames himself while his older twin sees him as her saviour and thus tries her best to saves him.

** Chapter Three - Waiting For You **

  _"Sayori?" A soft, deep voice called out, painting the words with a thick coat of sorrow and pain, "I'm terribly sorry for not visiting often. There have been so many patients coming and going that the hospital has been in chaos!"_

_A young man dressed in a doctor coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck walked in, clutching something in his hands that he hid behind him. Without showing the item, he drags a chair next to a bed used by a sickly girl._

_"But enough of me," The man continued with a wobbly smile, "Look what I've gotten you!"_

_With an exaggerated motion, he pulls out a mahogany box tied with a large white ribbon. Tugging on one end of the ribbon, he uncovers a book-shaped lock, a key made out of solid emerald was already inserted into the hole._

_"I've heard you really into writing," He twists the key, removing the cover to show several calligraphy nibs, a wooden nib holder laid snug in one corner, "So, I thought that you would like this set! I'm quite excited to see how well... you... write..."_

_His voice trailed at those last three words, his eyes now stared into the box. Misery painted over his facade of cheeriness. It didn't last long, though, as he closes the box with his mask back on. Turning to the table next to him, he drags out one of the drawers with a bitter smile._

_"But then you really shouldn't do much writing, huh?" He murmurs as he places the box along with the other small trinkets he had bright on his previous visits, "Don't worry, though! I'll be waiting for you to showcase your talent. But for now, I'll wait for you to heal."_

_Closing the drawer, he leans on the railing that flanked the hospital bed. Stretching his hand, he brushes away rose-coloured strands of hair. Then, he moved to grasp the girl's small, limp hand in his larger, rougher ones while leaning his chin on his arm._

_"I'll wait forever," He says softly, "So, don't worry, you won't be alone anymore."_

* * *

 

_"Hehe! Hi again, Sayori!" The man greeted, a cheeky smile gracing his lips as he took in deep, needed breaths, "I hope you don't mind me hiding in your room."_

_Finally regaining even breathing, he pushes himself off the door he had been leaning on. Taking long strides, he crouches on the opposite side of the bed, using the bed as a hiding spot._

_"Man, she really has a crush on me, huh? For a nurse to be able to make a mafioso-like me like this..." He huffs as he lowers himself on the floor, leaning his back on the cabinet next to the bed, "But then, I get to see you. I guess it isn't too bad, huh?"_

_"But I just know you would be pleased to meet her," He mused, his eyes staring at the heart monitor that displayed even beats, "So, wake up soon, alright?"_

* * *

 

_"Hey, Sayori!" That cheery voice called out, the streaks of misery was now hidden better though it wasn't enough, "I'm back again and guess who else is with me."_

_The same man was now back, looking much more haggard compared to the previous visits. This time, he didn't hide his hands behind his back. His arms were now curled around a small girl with dark purple hair that hid one eye, the other visible eye sharing the same shade as her hair. She was silent as she stared at the unmoving body laying on the bed._

_"Yes! Your older twin!" He answered himself as he took long strides, "It has been long since you've seen her, huh?"_

_Instead of sitting on the provided chair like he usually did, he gently lowered the little girl on the chair. Now that the twins were closer, he notes how they didn't look like twins nor did the older one looked older. By her size, she looked several years younger due to malnutrition._

_She needed attention, he knew and he had been more than ready to do exactly that by actually going home and tending to his daughter. He didn't care whether he was needed in the hospital or not. Failing one daughter was enough and he wasn't about to knowingly wrong the other just because he didn't like their drug-addict of a mother._

_"I'm terribly sorry but I won't stay for long," He leans to mess with those rose-coloured locks again, planting a kiss on her forehead, "But, on the bright side, Nagi, dear, will be accompanying you for the night. Isn't she a good sister?"_

_He turns to mess with the other girl's purple hair, smiling brightly when her sole eye turned to gaze into his blankly. It hurt him to see her like that but at least he was making progress. Before, she would glare at him coldly until he left her alone. He hopes that one day, he gets to see that little smile he had seen when she was an infant._

_"Well, I'll have to go now, Nagi, dear," He reaches out to pull out his wallet, taking out a good amount of money, passing to Nagi who stared at it curiously, "This is for your dinner and perhaps a trinket of your own. Take good care of your little sister, alright? Make sure to call anybody but Lydia if you need help."_

_"...Alright."_

_He could barely hear her voice but it was enough to get him squealing on the inside. Yes! Another achievement! Who knows, she might even call him 'Dad' one day. With a brighter mood, he skips his way out of the room and resumes his job._

* * *

 

_"My father told me that you are my sister," The little girl murmured from her position on the chair, "He says your name is Sayori."_

_For all her life, Nagi lived her life as a useless loner who was ignored by everybody including her own parents. She was alone in this little life of hers with nobody to turn to and she certainly did not have a sister. So, who was this girl that laid before her?_

_"Oh, I probably should introduce myself, huh?" All signs of a shy girl had left her as nobody was there to trigger her social anxiety, "I am Nagi Kobayashi. I'm supposedly your older twin sister."_

_She doesn't hate her. She doesn't have any real reasons to hate someone who just suddenly popped into her life. But she did feel somewhat resentful that she garnered so much attention from father. But at the same time, she felt so grateful for she was the reason why her life was now brighter. She was no longer had to live her days alone, being ignored by anybody and anything._

_"You know, my life has been quite horrible," She murmurs quietly, feeling relieved with every word that escapes her, "No matter what I do, everybody ignores me, not that I blame them. If the price for keeping my life is to be ignored, then so be it."_

_She climbs on the bed, sitting on her supposed little sister's side. Reaching out with one hand, she pinches a lock of pinkish-brown hair between her fingers. It was the same shade as her father's and she wouldn't be surprised if her eyes were a beautiful shade of sapphire._

_"But all that is somehow gone," She continues as she continues to study the bandages decorating the unconscious girl's skin, "Since your arrival, our father has been doing so much to make my life better and he sent mother somewhere. He said she was healing like you are. So... maybe a hospital?"_

_She settles herself next to her, resting her head on her arm as she stared at the girl before her. The girl that looked more like an older sister than she was. An older sister that was certainly not hers, someone she had knowledge of. But that didn't matter. She reaches out to grasp Sayori's hand._

_"The thing you should know is that I don't know you," She spoke up, feeling a little nervous, "Before you came, I was the useless girl who believed that suicide was the only positive action she could do. It would relieve her parents the burden of having a child. It would relieve the rest from having to deal with her."_

_She wasn't all that mentally balanced but with her father's help, she had turned to walk down a path that looked brighter. This life was something that she felt was worth protecting. All of this was because of this girl. Because his father had come home for once. A small smile tugged at her lips, a wobbly one but a smile nonetheless._

_"But **you**  walked in and suddenly, someone cared," Tears pricked at her eyes at the memories, "Life has just been brighter and I've started to be better since someone is willing to take care of me."_

_She didn't, no, **couldn't**  hate this girl. Not when she was the very reason why her life changed, intentionally or not. Her eyes glanced at the bandages and she winced as she painfully remembered how it felt to self-harm. She used to do have sessions but now they grew lesser. It was hard to do so when you're faced with a man who tries to put all the problems on his shoulders._

_"I really want to thank you and I would like to the do same for you," Her voice sounded muffled as she tried to push down the tears, "Whatever you're going through, I would like to help you like I did."_

_Pained screams along with images of a child laying in blood and shattered glass went through her mind. She still remembered how her father reacted, the pain in his eyes. The way he hugged her while they waited by the operating room. For once, she didn't cry for her pain but for someone else and she hated it more than ever._

_"So... please come back."_

* * *

 

"Don't you think it's time for your body to wake up?"

Having his hearing improve meant nothing to the fact that his body still felt like solid stone. But there was one small difference which was that Tsuki had sent his soul to what they called his mindscape. Now, he didn't have to see a mere wall painted black. It was nothing special, just an endless land with only grass and a large tree decorating it. Unfortunately, Tsuki was still invisible. But the fact that he had a male body made up for that fault.

"It's not like I can do anything," He raises his eyebrow at his question, "Unless you're going to teach me how to..."

Along with his new mindscape came with lessons by Tsuki. They weren't all that heavy being that they wanted him to fully heal before starting on the important ones that needed a physical body. It came to no surprise to neither Tsuki or himself that these lessons were easy to him since it was similar to what he usually did when he was Monika in the DDLC realm. Just a simple introduction to the console of the world.

"Unfortunately, I can't despite all the power I hold," Tsuki sighed in dismay, "But we really can't leave this alone. Soon, your body will die."

He bites his lip, his eyebrow furrowed in thought. That really was concerning and he couldn't deny that. Over the time he spent waiting for his body to respond back, all he had multiple of his organs failing. He didn't know why and it was something that he had been trying to figure out.

"Do you know why my body is like this, though?" He realised he had never actually asked if they knew the cause, inwardly scolding himself.

"I don't really know but I have my guesses," They murmur thoughtfully, "But if my guesses are right... You're are truly doomed. Or at least your body is. We only have time to wait."

His frown tugged further down and frustration painted his features.

"So, we can only wait?" He questions, "And I may die?"

"Unfortunately, yes," They answer, "But if everything goes to my plan, you won't have to die. In short, something or some _one_  might give you a helping hand."

He sighs as he leans into the tree, a hand went to pick a flower that grew right in front of his eyes. Spinning between his fingers, he tried to calm himself. He had just entered the world and he was faced with choices of dying or having a helping hand. He didn't like the odds but he didn't have a choice. Since when did he have a choice?

* * *

 

_"Doctor, I understand that this is your daughter," A feminine voice was muffled as the owner spoke outside the room, "But don't you think we've waited long enough? It's been a year and her health has gone nowhere but down!"_

Again, Nagi could be seen sitting next to the body her little sister. Her hand was reached out as she twisted a lock of rose-coloured hair into a loose braid. At the voice, she turned her head slightly to glance at the closed door with disdain in her sole violet eyes.

"I don't like that woman, I never did," Nagi spat as she turns back to her work, "She always tries to seduce father away from me. She never gives up even if it's obvious father is tired of her."

Hatred burned in her eyes as she remembers the way Lydia, the woman with a stupid little crush on his only competent parent. It would have been fine with her if Lydia hadn't tried to push her away and it would've worked if it weren't the fact that her father preferred Nagi over Lydia. But now, her small dislike of the idiotic woman had now turned into hatred with every word she spoke about her little sister.

"Not to mention how eager she is to convince your father to pull your plug," She snorts as she slips a rubber band around her done braid, "Not that he listens."

As if to prove her words right, a heated scream rang in the room and whatever was in its vicinity. A sadistic smile graced her lips as she hears her father gives the incompetent nurse a good scolding. It should've chased her away but it never lasted as she always comes back to try.

"She's like a leech. Or a puppy trying to impress her master in all the wrong ways," She joked in a way she would never a year before, "Really, I don't know who's the more dangerous one, our mafioso father or the love-obsessed nurse."

Letting the braid go, her expression turns serious as she fiddled with her thumbs. She bites her lips as she contemplates a thought that had popped into her mind. The only reason why she thought about this was that of  _him_ , the boy that had starred her dreams.

"Hey, remember how I said I've been talking to someone in my dreams?" She questions, "Well, I've talked to him about you and he helped me find a book that might help you."

She pulls out a phone, a gift from her father for those times she had an emergency. But in this case, she had used to take a picture of the pages holding the information she needed. She read over it, thinking about it again. It really looked similar to what her little sister was going through and it was something that could be solved by either flame-infused pills or flames itself.

But that brought up another question. If her father was really an Italian mafioso, shouldn't he have those flames just like her and realised this problem? Or does Sayori have no flames? She re-read the passage yet again, wanting to make sure that what she was going to do wasn't going to harm Sayori in the case she really didn't have any flames. She couldn't let her die now. Not when she still had a debt to pay.

"He's been helping train my flames without being caught," She murmurs softly, not wanting anyone to hear what she was planning, "I thought that maybe I could, um, h-heal you?"

She cringes at the doubt in her voice. Healing? That was something she was used to doing. At least not to someone else. All she had ever done was upset people or worse, accidentally injure them. But then, she was taught by him and she trusted him.

"Well, I might as well try it, yeah?" She finally made the decisions as she hovers her hands above Sayori's body.

Taking a deep breath, she calls forth her flames, not letting it her flames out but the just the life force part it. It helped that the life force part would not be detected by her father. Even if he could, Lydia had held his attention captive. 

Taking deep, calming breaths, she pushes herself to continue. She can do this, she knows she could since she had revived that plant once. With enough life force in her hands, she pushes it into Sayori's body who took it as if it was hungry for it. Taking her hands away, she watched her face with a keen eye.

"Please, please..." She pled with a meek voice and she was rewarded when her hand twitched.

Pleased, she immediately grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly as if trying to give the unconscious girl encouragement. 

"Come on, you can do it, Sayori!" She whispered under her breath, heart racing as she knew that the argument outside was ending soon and she would be taken away, leaving her unable to see if her attempt was a success or a failure, "Wake up!"

She was startled, letting out a pathetic squeal as the door slammed open. Turning around, she faced her father who was struggling to reign in his anger, his smile twitching.

"Don't you have matters to attend to, Ms Lydia?" He paused as he turned to throw a cold glare at the woman who was still trying to hold his attention.

Without waiting for her response, he slid the door close before turning back to Nagi with a wide smile that showed his sharp canines. She returns the smile, hand still clutching her little sister's as she tries to figure out how to distract her father from making her return home.

"U-Um..." She murmurs, unable to figure out what to say, "You aren't you going to listen to Ms Nurse are you?"

If he was surprised, it didn't show on his face. Sad eyes stared back into her sole, determined eye. 

"She will wake up!" She frowns at his lack of words and it deepened when he patted her head, "She will!"

"Of course she will, dear," He answers back, "Now, how about we get lunch? You should be hungry, right?"

As she stared into those tired eyes lined with dark bags, she felt her determination falter. Sneaking another glance at the still unconscious girl, she sighed before nodding, letting herself get carried out the room.

Just as the room closed, nobody noticed as sapphire eyes opened. Those eyes turned to watch as the pair walked away through the glass window of the door.

 _"So, how does it feel to be awake once more?"_  A voice questions him in his head.

A smile graces his lips as he stared at the ceiling. He lifts a hand, those fingers looking slimmer than he remembered. Gently pulling the oxygen mask down, he took in a deep breath.

"Wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I completely lied in the last chapter about not having a chapter go beyond 3k words. But then, I didn't know how to shorten it and I didn't want to cut this chapter. Guess, I'm stuck with a longer(3218 words long to be exact) chapter. Don't know if that's good.
> 
> On another note, I feel like placing an update schedule on Monday and Fridays but I'm way too afraid that I won't be able to actually follow that. But I think I might try.


	5. Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had little expectations but meeting the psychopath that started everything was beyond what he imagined. At least she wasn't out for blood this time.

** Chapter Four: Psychopaths **

"Wonderful," His voice did not show any signs that his body had been in a coma for a full year. 

Reaching up again, he removes the mask, letting it drop to his side. Next, he scoots himself nearer to the machines before tearing the needle connecting him to said machine with a pained wince. Not missing a beat, he jumps up to press all the right buttons to silence the machine before it could even begin to make any sound.

 _"How did you even figure out how to do that?"_  Tsuki questions curiously,  _"Have you done this before? Or do you have a secret medical degree that I don't know about?"_

He smiles bitterly at the memories that were dredged up along with the question. They weren't at fault, though. It wasn't like they could know what he had gone through since it had been wiped clean from the system before anyone could notice. Unfortunately, that left only him remembering his first life, the one that went past 'Doki Doki Literature Club'.

"Oh, I just picked up a ton of random skills when I was still Monika," He answers with a cheery cheer as he directs his focus on his IV needle next, "Her school had a surprisingly wide array of free classes for me to try."

Finally free from whatever that might be connecting to machines, he lowers the guard railing flanking the medical bed. He immediately threw his legs off the bed, surprised that he felt no effect from being asleep for so long. He stretches his arms before hopping to stand on his two feet.

 _"Great, that lessens my workload,"_  Tsuki cheered,  _"I don't suppose you learned a few other languages?"_

" **Of course I do** ," He speaks with clear Italian that still had a hint of a Japanese accent, " **It would be bad if the Literature Club President knew only English.** "

Tsuki whistles, impressed and  _very_  happy that their job was going to be much easier. He glances around, pausing when he sees a closed door. Walking towards, he smiles proudly when he finally found a bathroom or to be exact, a  _mirror_.

"Hey, you're sure that the glitch has been fixed right?" He asks as he drags a nearby stool to the front of the sink where the mirror hung above.

 _"Of course, it is,"_  They scoffs,  _"I'm the best at patching glitches."_

Nodding, he nervously climbs the stool. While he knew how his new body looked, he was still curious. The previous time he had looked into the mirror was terrifying and he definitely didn't manage to catch a proper look at what he looked like. Now, he had a chance to do so and he didn't know if he really wanted to look at himself.

 _"Go on, you don't need to worry about seeing anything horrifying,"_  Tsuki voice was soothing and encouraging,  _"Though you might be reminded by someone..."_

That was something he was expected and the major reason why was reluctant why he didn't want to face his mirror image so early. But he was going to have faced this anyways and it was better if he faced this with nobody around to risk embarrassing himself. Though he guesses that have been done seeing as he was in a hospital room.

Lifting himself on the stool, he took a deep breath before turning gaze from his feet into his reflected eyes and he was immediately enraptured. While the colour painting his features was similar to his first love, that's where all similarities ended. 

For one, his sapphire eyes were not as bright nor as innocent-looking as Sayori's. Instead, they were dull and dark like the deepest crevices of an ocean. His gaze wasn't cold by any means but they were sharp and awfully tired.

The next was his rose-coloured hair curled into waves, falling past his shoulder and ended just below his slim waist, a braid tucked behind his ear. He guesses nobody has cut his hair while he was in his coma. Or do anything at all. It was somewhat oily and looked as if there were a thousand knots waiting to be undone. Nothing like Sayori's silky soft hair, always cut into an adorable bob.

All in all, his new face was different from Sayori and he was quite pleased with it. Seeing his lover commit suicide multiple times was one thing. Having to see her face every time when he faces a mirror was another. 

It made it better than his body shape was different, as well. His current body mimicked what Monika would've looked like when she was a child; slender with developing curvings and not to mention,  _tall_. While he didn't like being Monika, he couldn't deny that he liked how she looked.

"God, why didn't someone do something about my hair?" He questions in exasperation as he ran his fingers through his hair, scowling when his fingers were immediately trapped by the trap that was his hair, "I need a comb, dammit."

He immediately looked around for any signs of a cabinet of sorts that might hold what he needed to detangle his hair. Perhaps even some shampoo, he felt like his body needed a wash.

 _"More like why didn't do anything do you?"_  Tsuki speaks his unsaid words, _"You look like a mess."_

"Thank you for the very needed commentary, Tsuki," He answered back sarcastically.

 _"Welcome back, dear,"_  They bit back with the composure of a master's,  _"You know the mirror's on a cabinet, right?"_

He snaps eyes back in the mirror with raised eyebrows. Looking closer, he notices a clasp and he makes a noise of surprise. What was this? A hidden cabinet? He had never seen such thing before. Usually, if it was attached to the mirror, there would be some height. Instead, this cabinet sat flush against the wall, hiding the fact that it was a cabinet.

 _"Don't you think you're getting a little too excited?"_ Tsuki asks in an amused tone _, "It's just a cabinet."_

He pouted as he let the mirror-door swing open, showcasing all the products he needed.

"I've never seen this before. It  _is_  exciting!" He argues as he grabs a random bottle, "Dry shampoo? What's that?"

Before he could receive a response or further examine the shiny, metal bottle, a hand suddenly appears in his view. Said hand curled around the bottle before gently pulling out of his loose grasp.

"Fufufu, a child like you shouldn't use such products," A velvety smooth voice warned.

Turning around, his eyes widened as he meets a familiar face. One he never thought he would meet since she was almost non-existent while he still lived in that game.

"Oh, I should introduce myself, hm?" She lowers herself to his eye level, her lips curled into a sharp smile, "I am Ryoba Aishi. Your father is my boss and best friend."

* * *

 

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_"You might want to calm done, dear,"_  Tsuki's voice penetrates my mind,  _"She won't harm you, trust me."_

As much as I wanted to trust Tsuki, he couldn't help but struggle to keep his anxiety to a low minimum. It was hard not to when a known psychopath who kills for love had helped him  _bathe_  and was now helping him comb his hair. Fuck, is this really what his life is going to? At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if Ayano was waiting for him outside.

"Well, I see you hold knowledge over my daughter," Ryoba's musical voice dragged him back to reality, "But yes, she is waiting for us. Is that upsetting for you?"

He winces at her question, her voice sharper than the rest. Shaking his head, he places a perfected smile. She wasn't the only one who knew how to build masks. He learned more than enough about the art of acting through Monika or he always likes to call 'Ms Perfect'.

"Of course not, Ms Aishi," He politely answered, his tone matching hers, "Actually, I'm quite excited to meet her."

Through the mirror, he could see that Ryoba was now pouting, looking adorable in all the wrong ways. Looking a little down, he pushed down the urge to frown as he stared at the orange pacifier that hung down her neck. It looked so familiar as if he should know what it meant but he didn't and it hurt his ego that for once, he didn't know something.

Looking back up, he stared into the reflected eyes of one Ryoba, her eyes looking as if she knew what he was thinking. But there was no way she could read his mind, right? The cold smile gracing her lips told him otherwise.

"Didn't I tell you there's no need for formalities? Ryoba is enough," She scolded lightly with a tilt of her head.

"Sorry, it's just a bit hard on me," He answers back with a light tone, trying to sound just like the child he was, "I'll try my best, though, Ms- _Ryoba_."

As she pulls all my hair into a single ponytail, she reaches out to grab a long, white ribbon. While he didn't like his days as Monika, he could never deny that he liked Monika's hairstyle. That didn't make him any less of a man, though. Hair length shouldn't be attached to titles such as gender.

"Oh, well. That's good enough," She accepts his attempt as she ties a large bow, "All done, dear!"

Standing straight, he looks into his reflection. His mask smile turned real as he twirled a lock of hair in his fingers. With the ponytail, his hair rested on the small of his back and made him as elegant and sophisticated as he did when he was Monika. That was something he was going for and was glad that Ryoba easily achieved that. Looking up, he puts on a wide grin.

"Thanks, Ryoba!"

* * *

 

"Hi, there! I'm Sayori," He expertly hides his pained wince, "You must be Ayano, yes?"

Black eyes gave a brief glance at his hand before staring into his cerulean-coloured eyes. A nervous sweatdrop trailed down his neck as he waited for her response. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding back as slim, strong fingers curled around his, giving his hand a firm shake.

"Yes, I am Ayano," Her eyes were eerily blank and cold, never letting anyone see what she was thinking.

As expected, she was just like he expected; the same Ayano he had dealt with in the game but smaller and...  _cuter_. He wasn't expecting for him to come to that point but there was no denying that as a child Ayano was just as beautiful and adorable. Yes, he had always thought that the psychopath of Akademi High was  _adorable_.

"Fufufu, you two are so adorable~" Ryoba cooed as she stared at her phone which she used to take a photo of the pair.

" _Mother_ ," Ayano murmured with a frown, a soft red staining her cheeks, surprising him.

The adult(or so he thought) version of Ayano had always carried a mask of cold, hard ice that never changed. To see her use such facial expressions with ease made him wonder if something happened to her make the way she was going to be. Well, that didn't matter since he was here to stop that from happening and he took pride in having not failed any of his missions(except the girls).

"Oh, come one, dear," Ryoba cooed, looking more like a mother than the emotionless psychopath she was supposed to be, "I never get to see you with someone your age. Let this old woman have her fun."

He was surprised again as he noticed how the older Aishi's smile was not perfect. Instead, it was brittle and it looked as if she was going to crumble at the slightest pressure. Why is everything so different?

 _"Remember how I said everything will be different?"_  Tsuki's voice rang his mind again, reminding him of their presence,  _"Well. I meant **this**."_

They were right, this was really different and it wasn't the kind he had guessed. He didn't know if he liked it or not but it wasn't like he had a choice. No matter what, he would have to just deal with it.

" _Moooother_ ," Ayano whined, "I  _do_  have friends."

It was truly strange to see a future psychopath act so...  _normal_. He never let his face betray his thought, though. What sort of perfectionist wouldn't be able to something so simple?

 _"Is she really that different?"_  Tsuki questions curiously,  _"I mean by your thoughts, I would think that she was some sort of monster that was opposite of anything that screamed 'human'."_

Well, that is the perfect summary of what  _his_  Ayano was. A monster who kills just because someone expressed some sort of attention to her love. Honestly, he was glad that she wasn't like that or at least he hoped she wasn't. It was easier to help someone who wasn't trying to drive a knife through his heart.

"Oh, don't worry, I have no friends either," He chirped cheerfully as if he gave no care to the current topic, "How about we change that? Will you be my friend?"

Being a friend was the only step he would take. It would be easier to steer her away from a bloody future if he was nearby though he knew befriending would be hard. Ayano was known to decline anyone who tries to befriend her though he never knew why she acted so. Thus, he was reasonably surprised when Ayano huffs with reddening cheeks.

"I have no need for such silly bonds," Ayano huffs as she directed her gaze to anything but him, "Ask someone else who cares."

"Oh?" He puts on a playful smile, "But if you didn't care, why would you have friends?"

Her eyes darkened and narrowed as her gaze struck him.

"Y-You!"

Ryoba places a hand, calming Ayano down though she didn't remove her glare. Before she could say anything, the door suddenly slid open, a voice interrupts them.

"Ryoba?"

Said woman slowly stood up, a bitter smile replacing her previous carefree smile. Noticing the tense atmosphere, Ayano hid behind her mother's legs, her eyes sharp and calculating.

"Hey, Boss."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about making stats of the characters and I've finally decided to make it! Might look a little boring but that's all I can do for now >.< Can't wait to make more.
> 
> On another note, for those who have read/watched KHR, you probably know what Ryoba is now. It was kinda a split second decision. At first, I wanted to make Ryoba be a villain in my story but I felt like that's overkill. Not to mention, Ryoba is super overpowered. Instead, I've made a special plan for her :D


End file.
